The purpose of this study is to develop an interactive PC computer game (with a working title of "Escape From Nicotinia") that will encourage young girls, ages 8-12, to make sound and informed decisions concerning smoking, and thereby prevent initiation of smoking and subsequent nicotine addiction. The specific aims for Phase I are to: create a preliminary design document for final product; validate content and design for final product; develop an operational game prototype; evaluate the prototype product; establish commercialization and product branding plan; prepare report of Phase I results and the protocol for Phase II. Although the nature of this product is to send an educational message about the hazards of smoking, we will utilize computer gaming technology to create an immersive environment for the child that is playful and engaging. Interactive computer gaming technology is uniquely suited to the delivery of smoking prevention education because information can be presented in an innovative, engaging manner that is familiar to children and adolescents. The aim is to provide enough engagement in the game activities to send a clear message to young girls that they have the power to become stronger, healthier women by remaining smokefree. In Phase I, an executable prototype will be built for limited sections of the game and will be tested with a number of end-users measuring selected outcomes. Advisory panels of potential users, including educators, parents, and girls, will meet to discuss the development and future direction of the game. A field trial will be conducted to test usability and potential educational impact of the game. Phase II will produce the full-scope game and test end-users in selected elementary schools. Distribution of the game will be via CD-ROM and the internet.